


Midnight Corset

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Naruto
Genre: Corset & Stockings, Mirror Sex, Other, Smut, Stockings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaclween, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb(Pokecord on server)Join the server for content and questions





	Midnight Corset

Gamagōri felt the corset he wore tighten as a clone of his pulled on the strings in the back. Ample, broad pecs becoming squished and pushed up to look like firm breasts. Becoming tender in the process of becoming confined in the sturdy and tight clothing. Warm hands brushed against his stocking covered thighs. Grey ones with black trim. The see-through fabric easily matched the pitch-black corset he wore. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he investigated the full-length mirror. His spikey pale blond hair and crimson eyes standing out thanks to inky blackness of the fabric and rose-colored cheeks. Cock red and swollen as it waited for attention. Watching the clone finished tying the last of the strings. Yelping when the clone gave him a hearty slap against his bare ass once done. Gamagōri glared at him to only be rewarded by a mischievous smirk before it puffed out of existence. Sometimes the bondage armor wearing shinobi hated his clones. He sighed as he closed his eyes then opened them again to see the air shift behind him. Becoming misty as black, foggy lines formed in the middle of the air.

He smiled and shivered in anticipation. The rim of the clothing rubbing against his wide hips. Reminding him the only thing covering him is the corset and thigh high stocking. A breathy sigh came from Gamagōri when felt a sudden rush of cold wind. The portal was now fully open that let several arms of pale-yellow gold to swarm out. Limbs he could see in the mirror wrap around his body. Caressing his covered legs, arms and waist.

It was getting a feel for the rigs of the corset. The intricate patterns of the lace rubbing against the underbelly of the tentacles. Spirals and delicate weaves were touched as went all over. Eyes becoming hooded, lips parted ever so slightly as a tongue darted out to wet them, as arms went in between his legs. Gentle touches on his inner thighs as they went upper wards. Getting to their prize at the juncture. Causing him to gasp in surprise when the arms pinched his scrotum. Squeezing in between the thick columns of arms as they encircle the thighs. He groaned and cock twitched at the attention. An arm touching his torso wrapped around his waist tighten. Pressing the fabric even closer into his body. Gamagōri licked his lips again before smiling.

Lust filled eyes narrowed as he looked in the mirror. Seeing everything that was happening. Watching the creature push between the two arms. It was thinner from the other two. It wormed around to grab cock and started to slowly stroke it. The young shinobi hummed as nerves started to fire. Pleasure running through his body. Moaning at the sight and feeling. Suddenly, he was picked up to hoover over the floor. Leaving a little amount space ‘tween the male and the carpet. Not much but enough to allow his feet lull. Legs were forced upwards into a sitting like position then spread wide. Still facing the mirror as he moaned again. Gamagōri placed his hands on his thighs. Fingers digging into the meat and stockings.

Pre-cum was already leaking out to drip onto the floor. Staining the polyester fibers in the liquid. He didn’t dare take his eyes off the reflective surface of the mirror. Desperately wanting to see what happens next.

Desperation that was gifted to him when a new arm went under the male. A dense amount clear slime covering the flesh of the creature. A chill ran through the when that cold slime smeared on his skin when his cheeks was spread wide. The bulbous tip of the arm pressed against his entrance till it breached the ring of muscles. He grunted from the burning sensation of being spread open. Ass hungry for the limb even though it seemed to pull more of the tentacle in. Moaning when it brushed against his prostate. Shuddering with nearly each move when it thrusts in and out. Those beautiful noises soon turned into loud wails when the thrusts became harsher and wilder. Forcing him closed his eyes whenever it came to much but was able to crack them open them at times. Letting him see the slime dripping from his hole. Flowing onto the floor like a slow-moving waterfall. It was all to hot for the male. The sight being all he needs to cum. A stream of white splashing onto the black corset before it followed by a couple of more spurts. His muscles clamped around the tentacle in a vice grip to make sure it didn’t leave. Whimpering he found that it pulls out no matter what his body wanted. Seeing the reflection of a glob of the slime pop out with the limb. Landing on the floor with a thump. Gamagōri whined at the empty loss of being filed by the creature.

A call that went unheeded as he placed back down on the floor. Letting go of the male soon after before going back in the portal from whence it came from. Leaving him behind in that body-hugging corset and stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)  
Join the server for content and questions


End file.
